Ink-jetting printers form images on media using one or more colors of liquid ink. Printed images free from smudging, smearing or other artifacts are desirable. Ambient conditions such as humidity or temperature can be factors with respect to sufficient media drying time, so that smudging or other artifacts are reduced or eliminated during ink-jet printing.